Mobius High Saga 3:Fame!
by RobotParadise17
Summary: Sonic and the Chaotix attempt to make their hit band Subvana into a Legendary Icon. Tails also has to deal with the birth of his child, Knuckles does something, and HighSchool stuff happens maybe? Just read the story. SonicXAmy TailsXCream.
1. FAME!

Sonic was walking to school in his white Vans.

"Damn Sonic, back at it with those white Vans." said Tails holding up his phone. The video was uploaded to Vine.

"Shut the fuck biatch!" shouted Sonic like some asshole playing Graal.

"Why do you hate me Sonic?" asked Tails crying.

"Because you are a little bitch." said Sonic walking off.

"Fine, I'm gonna change." Tails thought to himself.

"Sure you are." said Sonic reading his mind.

Tails ran off crying.

Sonic entered the building, and people began to clap.

"There is the hedgehog that saved us." said a female hedgehog with rainbow colored hair.

"Yeah that's me." said Sonic.

"Damn Sonic back at it again with those white Vans." said Knuckles.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" asked Sonic.

"We saw the Vine Tails posted, and thought it was so LOL random." said the rainbow Hedgehog.

"Whatever." said Sonic walking into his English Class.

"OK, class today we are going to learn about a Sonnet." said Mrs. Heinberg.

"Shakespeare wrote Sonnets usually for people he lusted over." said Mrs. Heinberg.

"However I wish you please would not write your poem for someone you lust over."

"I bet it is because you are divorced." said Knuckles as everyone began to laugh.

Mrs. Heinberg throw a book at Knuckles causing him to black out.

"Be quite dumbass!" shouted Mrs. Heinberg at the top of her lungs.

The whole class was frightened, and one student shat himself.

"Anyways please write me one Sonnet." said Mrs. Heinberg.

Sonic punched Knuckles in the nuts causing him to wake up.

"Ow bitch." said Knuckles punching Sonic in the gut.

Sonic began to cough.

Sonic the kicked Knuckles in the nuts.

"Come on that is cheap." said Knuckles.

Mrs. Heinberg threw another book at Sonic and Knuckles causing both to pass out.

"Shut the fuck up!" shouted Mrs. Heinberg in a loud booming voice.

Sonic woke up at the end of class.

Sonic ran to PE.

"Hey Tails." said Sonic.

"Go fuck yourself." said Tails.

"What did you say bitch?" said Sonic.

Tails pushed Sonic.

"Go fuck yourself." said Tails.

Sonic grabbed Tails' head, and began to slam him into his locker. Sonic forced Tails body. His bones began to break, and he was all twisted up. His bones were bending in ways they should not have been able to.

"I saved your ass, I am the hero." said Sonic.

"What are you doing?" asked the PE teacher.

"Wait it's you. Damn Sonic back at it again with those white Vans." said the PE teacher walking off.

"See no one cares m8." said Sonic slamming the locker shut.

After school.

"I should probably take you to a hospital." said Sonic grabbing his friend, and he ran to the hospital.

The next day.

"Damn Tails back at it again with that white gauze." said Sonic.

"I need you to come closer." said Tails.

"Yeah." said Sonic going closer.

"Give me my pouch." said Tails.

Sonic gave Tails his pouch.

"Take out the green thing, and feed it to me."

Sonic did just that.

Tails then jumped up, and did a air hump.

"Alright, let's go." said Tails.

"What was that thing?" asked Sonic.

"A weed bean." said Tails.

"Look I am sorry for almost killing you." said Sonic.

"It's cool." said Tails.

"Tails are you ok." said Cream running up to him.

"Yeah I am fine." said Tails as the two began to make out.

Sonic began to feel a boner growing, and began to touch his dick.

"Back off you sick freak." said Cream as she punched Sonic and ran off with Tails.

"I am getting tired of this shit." Sonic thought.

"Damn Sonic back at it with those white Vans." said Espio.

"Hey what is up Espio?" asked Sonic.

"I thought you would be visiting Tails. Usher wants to see you." said Espio.

"Why would I wanna see that asshat?" asked Sonic.

"Money for weed." said Espio lighting up a joint.

"True, let's go." said Sonic grabbing Espio and teleporting off.

Usher was crying in his mansion.

"I lost all my fucking clients." said Usher.

Sonic and Espio both appeared before Espio.

"Yo what up Usher." said Sonic.

"Um not much homie." said Usher.

"So I heard you wanted to talk to me." said Sonic.

"Yeah I wanna offer you a deal." said Usher.

"I wanna make you famous." said Usher.

"I do not need you." said Sonic.

"Look Sonic you are only internet famous. You need someone to represent you." said Usher.

Sonic's phone rang.

"Yo this is Kanye West, I wanna represent you." said Kanye.

"Bye." said Sonic teleporting away.

"No my only hope." said Usher crying.

Kanye's mansion was filled with statues of himself, and the place was running with bitches.

"We wanna make Subvana a legend." said Kanye.

"Espio you in." said Sonic.

"What is your offer?" asked Espio.

"I feel here we are a family, so I request a 30% publishing fee." said Kanye.

"That's actually a really good deal." said Espio.

"Make it 25%." said Sonic trying too haggle.

"Sure if I was dumb." said Kanye.

"Fine we will take the deal." said Sonic signing the contract.

"Alright, the first thing I wanna do is strike a deal with Vans." said Kanye.

"Damn Sonic Vans." said Sonic.

"Exactly." said Kanye.

"That is Swaggin." said Espio.

Espio and Sonic both fist bumped.

"We just need to get your other two members here." said Kanye.

"On it. " said Sonic making Vector and Charmy appear.

"Alright let's start recording." said Kanye


	2. 2nd String

Shadow was standing under the Cherry blossom tree located at the back of the school.

"Man why I am not in this story anymore?" asked Shadow aloud to himself.

"You think you got it bad " said Manic

"The author literally forget about us in the same chapter we arrived in. " said Sonia.

"You know what, we don't have to put up with this bullshut. We are going to have our own adventure." said Cosmo.

"When did you get here?" asked Shadow.

"I was here the whole freaking time." said Cosmo.

"Wow, just take it easy man." said Manic.

"What kind of adventure you thinking about?" asked Sonia.

At that moment Paulson's abandoned space ship landed in an open field nearby the school.

"Well look, the adventure came to us." said Cosmo.

The band of characters no one really cares about began to go towards the ship.

"I'm just saying, you would think the author would use me because I have fan girls." said Shadow.

"Well people draw sexy fan art about me." said Manic.

"Well the draw a lot more about me." said Shadow.

"Let's just agree you are both sex bombs, and let's move on." said Sonia.

The gang of misshits arrived at the ship.

"Hmm, there is no Sonic around, so I guess we get the side story." said Manic.

"Well it is better than nothing." said Sonia.

The ship began to shake.

"Holy shit! I think it is going to blow." said Cosmo.

Everyone began to run. The ship then popped open. Jet and Big both popped out.

"Guess what, we are back." said Mecha Big.

Jet began to look around.

"Really, we got pushed to side story." said Jet.

"Jet, I thought you died." said Shadow.

"Well, I kind of did." said Jet.

"You see when the Tails Doll blew up my ship, he killed me at put me into this half robot body. The writer just forgot about that plot, and is trying to cover his tracks now." said Mecha Jet smirking like a motherfucking bitch.

"Well, why did you crash?" asked Cosmo.

"We didn't, the ship crashed here on it's own." said Jet.

"Have you ever crash landed before?" asked Manic.

"Well technically we have landed the ship before as a controlled impact, so thecnically we crash landed." said Mecha Big.

"That's deep." said Sonia.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" asked Zooey.

"Just feeling down at the fact that the author does not give a fuck about us." said Sonia.

"The author cares about me, he basically promised me Tails." said Zooey.

"But remember nothing in Mobius is made of Stone, but remember it is flesh and bone." said Mecha Big.

"What does that mean?" asked Zooey.

"It means you will probably keep Tails for at most a saga, and then you will be replaced again." said Shadow.

"Oh." said Zooey.

"Yeah this author wrote Tails as the guy who gets all the bitches." said Manic.

"Speaking of the author, what do you think he is doing now?" asked Cosmo.

"Probably trying to find away to make his story hip and cool." said Mecha Jet.

"You mean edgy because the guy is a hack who can only write shock value." said Zooey.

"Yup." said Shadow.

Suddenly a red hedgehog came up to Manic and began to repeatedly stab him.

"Oh look Manic, is going to be gone for awhile guys." said Sonia.

The red hedgehog then shot a bullet out of his pistol.

"Oh no, I got shot." said Sonia not giving a shit.

Suddenly Tails arrived.

"Hey stop hurting my friends." said Tails as he shot a stun laser at the red hedgehog and then kicked him in the nads.

"Oh look the hero has arrived." said Shadow.

Tails then tied a bomb too the guys head, and denoted it causing it to explode.

"Damn that was too edgy, I almost got cut." said Cosmo.

"Will you guys just shut up!" shouted Tails.

"Well, let's go to the hospital to possibly save Manic and Sonia because apparently health care is free." said Shadow.

End of Chapter.


	3. Sing With Style!

Tails was putting his books away in his locker.

"Man, it sure has been awhile since I walked these halls." said Tails grinning.

Tails then used his vapestick.

"Man that is some good strawberry vape." said Tails laughing.

"Tails what are you doing?" asked Cream.

"I'm just vaping." said Tails taking another vape.

"Oh, can I try sure." said Cream.

"Sure, why not." said Tails.

Cream took a vape.

"Mmm, that is some good strawberry flavor, but what is the point of this." asked Cream giggling.

"It makes you look like a fag." said Paulson who happened to be walking by.

"No, it makes you look cool." said Tails using his vape again.

"Whatever maggot, Cream I came here to invite you to my house party tomorrow." said Paulson.

"Sure, I would be happy to come, but can I bring Tails." said Cream.

"I guess you can bring the maggot." said Paulson as he began to walk off.

"Cream, why would you go to that guys party, he called us faggots?" asked Tails.

"Come on it could be fun." said Cream laughing.

"I never did trust that Paulson fellow." said Tails.

"Oh come on Tails, what could go wrong?" said Cream.

"Wait, didn't he rape someone." Tails thought as he grabbed Cream's hand as they both walked off.

Sonic was also at his locker getting ready to leave.

"Man shit sure is boring around here, I know I should talk to the Swagkai to further my training." said Sonic.

Sonic then focused all of his energy to contact the Swagkai, but found nothing.

"He must be asleep." thought Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, glad to see you are back." said Amy.

"Yeah, it has been awhile." said Sonic.

"Sonic do you still love me." said Amy.

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I?" asked Sonic.

"It's just that we have not talked for awhile." said Amy.

"Look Ames, when you are saving the world, it is hard to slow down." said Sonic holding on to Amy.

"Sonic, it is just hard sometimes to see you out there. You know fighting." said Amy.

"You got nothing to worry about, we took out all the evil. We are in a time of peace." said Sonic bringing her in closer.

"But.." said Amy.

"But nothing." said Sonic kissing Amy.

The two's tounges began to dance with each other. It was as if they were tangoing with each other.

"How about we go get Starbucks?" asked Sonic holding out his hand.

"You know just the right things to do blue boy." said Amy as the two held hands and left the school.

"But peace has to end at some point my friend." Shadow thought as he saw the two leave.

Shadow then left and got into his car.

"Where are we going Shadow?" asked Silver and Minato.

"Well boys, I was thinking we could do some Karaoke tonight, and go to Paulson's part tomorrow." said Shadow.

"Karaoke, seems a bit weird to image Shadow doing that." said Minaoto.

"Whatever man." said Shadow.

"Yeah we should go do karaoke." said Silver.

"These two are honestly alright. I decided to give them a chance because I get lonely sometimes, and it is nice to have company." Shadow explained to the audience.

Shadow and company drove up to the karaoke bar.

"Alright, the night is ours." said Shadow.

Shadow and the gang entered the karaoke bar

"Hey what is your name?" asked The Waiter.

"You know who I am Steve." said Shadow.

"I am just pulling your balls bro." said Steve letting them in.

Shadow walked in and signed up to sing. The whole group sat down.

"Do you think they have Fiji Water?" asked Minato.

"Yeah, they do." said Shadow.

It was now Shadow' s time to sing.

Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming, confusing

This lack of self control I fear is never ending

Controlling

I can't seem

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced

That there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before

So insecure

Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me

Distracting, reacting

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

It's haunting how I can't seem

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced

That there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before

So insecure

"Come on everyone." said Shadow.

"Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal" The whole crowd sang as Shadow pointed the mic at them.

Fear is how I fall

Confusing, confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming (confusing what is real)

This lack of self control I fear is never u

Controlling (confusing what is real)

Everyone applauded Shadow.

Shadow then took a bow, and went of stage.

"That was amazing." said Silver.

"You were alright." said Minato.

Hey Shadow, that was amazing." said a mongoose.

"Oh hey Mina." said Shadow as the two kissed.

"Well Edgelord, who is this?" asked Silver.

"Well you see cotton ball, this is Mina Mongoose." said Shadow.

"My dad owns this bar." said Mina.

"She sings here sometimes." said Shadow.

"Great another character the author will have to remember." said Minato laughing.

"Yeah, what a scrub." said Silver.

"Here have some Fiji Water on the house." said Mina as she threw the bottles at the 3.

"You read my mind." said Minato as he took a picture with the Fiji Water, and posted it to MySpace.

"Yeah, he is a bit slow." whispered Shadow.

"I can tell." Mina whispered back.


	4. Sonic's Change

Last time on Mobius High...

"Shadow, you have been a pain in my ass, you will not defeat my lord because you will die here." said Paulson as he launched a Shadow Ball out of his hand.

"No he is too strong." said Shadow.

Mina then runs in front of Shadow.

"Shadow run and go get help! " shouted Mina.

Mina was then obliterated by the Shadow Ball.

"Mina no!" shouted Shadow as it began to rain.

"You need my help Shadow." said Tails holding some light arrows.

"This curse mark is beginning to burn." said Sonic in pain.

Sonic then began to feel a pain all over his body.

"What the hell is happening to me?" shouted Sonic as his body began to change.

"Sonic." said Amy as she gasped.

Sorry none of that shit happened last time, now time to go back to some story about a party and Starbucks. Yeah...

"Sonic, how does it feel to fight?" asked Amy as she took a sip of her Frap.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Sonic.

"I was just a bit curious." said Amy.

"It feels a bit like Coffee, hot, makes you sweaty, and you feel like crap afterwards or did I confuse that with the way I feel after we make love, I don't remember." said Sonic laughing.

"Shut up, now tell me what it feels like." said Amy punching Sonic in the arm.

"You feel like you are own the top of the world, and you just can't stop. Unless you are getting beaten in which case it is fucking super gay." said Sonic.

"Excuse me." said a random bird.

"I mean homo." said Sonic.

"Thank you." said the bird.

"You are one weird dude." said Amy

"Well, you are one awesome gal." said Sonic.

"Sonic seems a bit off." Thought Amy.

Sonic then placed Amy's palm on top of his.

"My one and only." said Sonic as the two began to laugh.

"That was so stupid." said Amy giggling.

Sonic and Amy then drank the rest of the Frap, and went to the Vans Store.(They were at a mall.)

"The Emerald Coast mall sure has a lot of stores." said Sonic as they walked in.

"It sure does Sonic." said Amy.

"Welcome to The Vans Store, we sell shoes and stuff." said the clerk.

"Wait, are you damn Sonic?" asked The Clerk listening to Shut Up by Simple Plan.

"Yup."

"Well then, would you be interested in some white Vans?" asked The Clerk.

"Um no thanks, my GF wants some black checkered Vans." said Sonic.

"Right up sir." said The Clerk as he went to the back.

"Sonic you sure have changed." said Amy.

"Well after you shove somebody into a locker and blow up his bones, you realize you might be a bit too mean." said Sonic.

"What..." said Amy.

"Never mind, I am just turning a new leaf." said Sonic.

"Well, let's see how long that lasts." said Amy laughing.

"Hey guys." said Knuckles as he went up to the two.

"Hey Knuckles, how is it going?" asked Sonic.

"I am buying some Damn Sonic Vans, you look just like him." said Knuckles.

"Knuckles, I am Damn Sonic." said Sonic.

"Oh my gosh, could you sign these shoes?" asked Knuckles as pulled a Sharpie out of his ass.

"Sure." said Sonic as he grabbed the Sharpie and signed the shoes.

"Thanks Sonic." said Knuckles as he ran off.

"You did a good thing." said Amy.

"Who wants to buy these officially signed Damn Sonic White Vans?" asked Knuckles.

"What is he doing?" asked Sonic.

"How much?" asked Zooey.

"500 dollars!" shouted Knuckles.

"Deal!" shouted Zooey as she threw the 500 dollars at Knuckles, and ran off with the shoes.

"Hey Knuckles..." said Sonic.

"Yeah." said Knuckles shoving the was into his pocket.

"He is not worth it." whispered Amy.

"Nothing, just do what you are doing." said Sonic giving him a thumbs up with a smile. Knuckles then took a picture of Sonic.

"I could reprint these and sell them thought Knuckles." said Knuckles.

"Knuckles, you realize I heard you." said Sonic looking at him with a dude you are so retarded face.

"I was narrating myself. I saved your ass Sonic give me a break." said Knuckles as he ran off.

"What does he mean by he saved me?" asked Sonic.

"Knuckles was the only one who did not get captured, and he threw the Swag hat through some door to wake you up." said Amy.

"Oh, maybe I should thank him."

"You can, at my party tomorrow." said Paulson.

"Paulson." said Sonic fist bumping him.

"Sonic." said Paulson doing the same.

"Hmm, these two were never friends before." thought Amy.

"What time is this party?" asked Sonic.

"4:00 PM tomorrow." said Paulson.

"We would not miss it for the world." said Sonic grabbing Amy closer.

"Well see you later." said Paulson as he walked off.

"I don't trust Paulson." said Amy.

"Why?" questioned Sonic.

"He always gives me a bad vibe." said Amy.

"Well, I am sure nothing could go wrong." said Sonic butchering a certain catchphrase.

"Yeah, we will see." said Amy.


	5. Civil War!

"Tails, the house party is starting soon." said Cream.

"Lonely that's what I've been." sang Tails.

"What was that?" asked Cream.

"I was just writing some lines for a song down." said friendsOk then." said Cream.

The Party

"Welcome to Casa de Paulson." said Paulson.

"So what exactly are you throwing this party for." said Tails skeptically.

"To celebrate new beginings." said Paulson.

"Seems legit." said Knuckles tipping his white fedora.

"See fedora man approves." said Shadow.

"I will be joining you guys soon. Go sit down in the dinner." said Paulson.

The group then sat around in Paulson's big ass diner.

"Who would have thought Paulson was rich." said Cream.

"Yeah, he even invited our secondary friends." said Tails.

"Hey Tails." said Sally.

"Hello person who has my unborn child." said Tails.

Cream then facepalmed.

"Sonic, what do you think we will be eating?" asked Amy.

"I have no clue, but did you see Knuckles fedora." said Sonic.

"Yeah and it looks ridiculous." said Amy.

"I can hear you." said Knuckles.

"I know you can." said Sonic.

Knuckles then got up and punched Sonic out of his chair and began to beat him off using it.

"Oh Knuckles I am cumming." said Sonic as he shot his load in the air hitting Amy in the face.

"Gross." said Amy wiping it off.

"That is not what you said last night." said Manic.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" said Sonia.

"How would you know?" asked Amy.

"Simple Sonic brought you over to the house we all live in, yet somehow we never talk." said Manic angrily.

"Shut the fuck up Manic." said Sonic.

"You guys are disgusting." said Sonia.

"Both of you, shut the fuck up." said Sonic.

"No, it is time for us secondary characters to rise." said Manic.

Cosmo then began to clank her drink.

Sonia, Manic, Sally, Zooey, and Shadow began to do the same.

"Paulson now." they all shouted in unison.

Paulson then broke through the door to the kitchen with Mecha Big, Mecha Jet, and TuPac.

"Welcome to die." said TuPac.

"Wait what is TuPac doing here?" asked Knuckles.

"He has been hiding in music videos this whole time, so I decided to hit em up. Plus he owed my family a favor." said Paulson.

"You guys are not the most threatening bunch." said Sonic.

"Yeah, Sonic alone could take most of you on." said Tails.

"I am declaring Civil War." said Paulson.

Eggman then burst in a giant Mech, and Minato was in a Mech by him.

"Look at me." said Minato.

"Eggman and Minato, we were friends." said Sonic.

"He gave us 1,000 dollars mate." said Eggman.

"Ok, that's cool." Sonic.

"Well we have more to our army of five." said Knuckles.

Sonic then blew a whistle instantly summoning Espio, Vector, Charmy, and Silver.

"Guys stand over here." said Sonic.

"That is nine against your twelve." said Sonic

"You niggas are all out numbered." said TuPac.

"I have some more connections." said Knuckles.

Knuckles then began to chant a spell, and summoned The Notorious BIG.

"TuPac you are about to fucking die nigga." said Notorious BIG.

"You are not even on my level." said TuPac.

"Tell you what, I will give you one week to get two people." said Paulson.

"Fine man." said Tails.

"I was not talking to you." said Paulson.

"Deal." said Sonic as he grabbed Paulson's arm.

Suddenly Gavian fell through the roof.

"Gavian come back to the second stringers." said Paulson.

"Come on Gavian, come to the side that treated you right " said Sonic.

"What the hell are these guys talking about, but a chance to hang out with Sonic. Also why did I fall through the roof?" thought Gavian.

"I choose Sonic." said Gavian.

"Gavian how dare you." said Paulson.

Paulson then began to attack Gavian until Sonic went in front of him and blocked the attack for him.

"Paulson we made a deal." said Sonic.

"Fine." said Paulson.

Sonic and his band of retards left for Paulson's house.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Amy.

"I don't know, but it looks like we are in Civil War." said Sonic.


	6. The New Member and a Bonus Skit

Sonic and his band of misshits were at his house.

"Well guys, how are we going to stop these ass hats." said Sonic.

"I got it we should nuke them." said Tails.

"No, they are our acquaintance. We can't kill them." said Sonic.

"This whole thing is just a petty bitch fit. Let's just leave them alone." said Knuckles.

"Gavian, go fetch me a Pepsi." said Sonic.

Gavian then ran to the freezer.

"What if we tried discussing the problem?" asked Espio.

"Let's try that." said Sonic.

Sonic then called Paulson and put his phone on speaker

Paulson answered.

"Hey bitch I am busy." said Paulson.

"Doing what?" asked Sonic.

"Rosie." said Paulson.

"Oh yeah Paulson take me to the next level." said Rosie.

"Um, I'll call back." said Sonic as he hung up the phone.

"Well that was weird." said Tails.

"Yup." said Cream.

"True." said Vector and Charmy.

"Hey Sonic I brought this Pepsi." said Gavian.

Sonic then punched Gavian in the nuts.

"What was that for?" asked Gavian.

"Practicing my combat." said Sonic.

"You mean." said Amy.

"Yes. We are actually going to fight them. I mean he put me in that awkward position." said Sonic trying to justify himself.

"Whatever, I am ready. " said Knuckles.

"But we need another member." said Tails.

"I know someone we can use." said Silver.

"Silver since when have you been here." said Sonic.

"I followed the group here." said Silver.

"Who is this other fighter?" asked Tails.

"Silver, you know you shouldn't ask her." said Vector.

"Yeah, she does not have full control of her power." said Espio.

"It will be fine. This could make great practice." said Silver

"Who is this person?" asked Sonic.

"She is named Blaze. She can summon fire, but she lacks true mastery." said Silver.

"Well ask her tomorrow." said Tails.

"Well I'll try." said Silver.

The group then went to sleep in Sonic's garage.

Silver at Pizza Hut.

"Um Blaze you busy?" said Silver.

"No, I am just practicing cooking the perfect pizza with me fire powers." said Blaze

Blaze had gotten a job at the Pizza Hut sometime after Silver did. She impressed the team by showing off her fire power.

Vector said that cooking pizzas would make great training.

"Um Blaze, so there is this battle that is going to happen soon, and I was wondering if you would be willing to help us fight." said Silver like a nervous bitch.

"Sure, but how are you going to help?" said Blaze chuckling.

Silver just blushed.

"Don't worry you will find your speciality." said Blaze.

"Yeah I guess." said Silver.

"Little does everybody know, I do have a power. I came from the future to make sure Paulson does not unleash the ultimate evil, but I cannot tell anyone, or the world could implode. I even have psychic powers." Silver thought.

This is a bonus skit written by Ninja. He wrote that weird Sonic and Knuckles dream sequence.

Sonic and Tails were the first to rush to the club to get their phunky groove going.

Tails says, "Yo Sonic," in a deep tone.

Sonic replies with a swag fueled,"Yeah?"

"LETS START SOME SHIT M8."

Suddenly both Sonic and Tails pull out their shotguns and beginning shooting up everyone in the club left to right.

"Get rekt m8" they both shouted.

Sonic pulled out his rifle with no scope and shot a girl from across the room right in the face.

That's when a fresh al camino suddenly parked outside the club and a man walked in alongside Knuckles.

Sonic and Tails stop shooting and look over at them.

Knuckles says with a menacing voice, "Tsk tsk Sonic, you shouldn't be doing this shit on Blood territory."

"Yeah, big mistake nigga" said Tupac next to him.

Sonic then pulled out his glock and shot Tupac 5 times.

Tupac rose back up and shouted "Who shot ya? But you didn't finish, now you're about to feel the wrath of a menace!"

He proceeded to grab the shotgun from Sonic's hands and began beating him down with it.

Tails shouted, "WTF! You can't beat the main character!"

Which Tupac replied with, "I don't care who this crip is, he's a dead nigga!"

Tupac continued to beat Sonic until the club's floor was drenched in Sonic's blood.

He the shoved the shotgun into Sonic's tight asshole and pulled the trigger causing Sonic's asscheeks to expand on impact.

But Tupac wasn't finished.

He pulled out his glock and shot Tails in the stomach.

Knuckles then used his knuckles and shoved them up Tails's asshole to hold him in place.

Tails screamed, "Damn it Knuckles! What are you doing?!

Knuckles calmly said, "BLOODZ 4 LIFE NIGGA."

Tupac then gave Tails the last speech he would ever hear.

"At first it was just between me and Sonic,but then you had to share your opionion so here's how we are gonna do this. Fuck Sonic, and Subvana as a staff, record label, and as a mothafuckin crew, and if you want to be down with Subvana, fuck you too! Tails, fuck you!"

He then pulled the trigger and ended Tails life.

Knuckles poured gas all over the club as Tupac lit a fatass blunt, took a hit, and then dropped it to burn the place.

Tupac and Knuckles managed to drive away as Sonic's friends arrived at the scene.

The next day a news report stated: The east coast and west coast war has been ignited as east coat's very own Subvana's Sonic was found dead along with some bitch no one cares about.


	7. Blaze It Up!

Sonic was walking down the street when a Hispanic looking boy with gay ass wanna be emo hair walked by. Sonic then pushed him to the floor, and began to step on him.

"Ahhh, your stepping on my rib cage." said the fag.

"I don't give a fuck what I step on Ninja." said Sonic has he snapped faggot's ribcage in half causing it to cut his stomach lining and lungs.

"Bleed Bitch Bleed!" shouted Sonic as the faggot began to choke on his blood.

(It was not the first thing he choked on.)

"Bleed Bitch Bleed!" shouted Sonic again as the faggot shat himself and pissed himself.

The faggot finally died.

Sonic then walked off playing the chorus to the song "It's On" by Eazy-E .

That's right Ninja it is on motherfucker, so you better watch your fucking back.

Now back to your regularly scheduled program.

"Blaze the weed up." said Sonic.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for our fight?" asked Amy.

"A little weed won't hurt." said Tails lighting a blunt.

Sonic and pals were hanging in his house celebrating 4/20.

"Yo, this is some good weed." said Espio wearing his weed beanie.

"Yeah dude." said Charmy stoned as all fuck.

"Dude." said Knuckles.

"Dude." said Vector.

"Dude." said Sonic.

"Dude." said Tails.

"Bruh." said Charmy.

"Dude." said Amy.

The gang began to laugh.

Paulson's mansion.

"Alright maggots, today is 4/20 so it would be the best day to take out those dumbfucks." said Paulson.

"Alright let's rush them." said Eggman.

"Hmm, but wouldn't it be more enjoyable if we fight them on equal terms?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah, if we fight them now we will look like pussies." said Jet.

"True, fine then we will wait to attack on a latter date, and I might have the perfect idea." said Paulson laughing like a fucking dumbcunt.

Sonic's house.

"Dude." said Sonic.

"Dude." said Silver.

"Dude" said Blaze.

"Dude" said Charmy

"Man this weed sure is good as fuck." said Vector.

"Why doesn't she love me anymore?" asked Cream as she began to cry.

"Who bruh?" asked Tails.

"Cosmo." said Cream.

"Oh." said Tails.

"Ha you used to like Cosmo." said Amy.

"Ah, come on Amy. We need peace and unity here. We all love each other." said Sonic.

"We all love each other here. said Charmy.

Tails then pulled out his dick.

"Yeah man we all love each other." said Tails as he began to jerk himself off.

"Put that away man." said Knuckles.

"Na, it's cool." said Tails.

Knuckles then punched Tails in the face.

"What the fuck man!" shouted Tails as he began to punch Knuckles.

Knuckles then began to fist Tails' asshole.

"What the fuck?"

"You wanted pleasure, here it is." said Knuckles.

"Come on guys." said Cream completely forgetting about Cosmo.

"This is funny." said Blaze laughing.

Silver began to laugh incredibly loud.

"What's so funny?" asked Blaze.

"Your name is Blaze. Like Blaze the weed." said Silver.

Everyone began to laugh, and Knuckles stopped fisting Tails' ass.

"Dude." said Sonic.

There was knock on the door.

Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg made an entrance, and everyone backed up.

"Glad to see you celebrating 4/20." said Dre.

"Yeah, don't forget to smoke weed erryday." said Snoop Dogg with a joint in his mouth and nose.

"Dude." said Tails.

"Dude." said Snoop Dogg.

"Dude." said Blaze.

"Dude." said Silver.

"Dude." said Sonic.

 **Well that was the Mobius High 4/20 special.**

 **Blaze it up... I guess.**


	8. Sonic Is Back!

"Guess who's back. Back again. Sonic's back. Tell a friend." said the narrator.

"You probably thought this bullshit was over huh. Well if I wasn't here to do stupid shit, then who would?" asked Sonic.

"Things sure felt empty without you Sonic." said a random fan.

"Stop sucking my dick." said Sonic.

"It is just so tasty." said The Fan.

"You all be looking at me like you hungry. Well here it is Mobius High and remember if you click this story and somehow get offended, you already gave me a view. Which means I won, so fuck you and your motherfucking mama." said Sonic.

"Guess who's back. Back again. Sonic's back. Tell a friend." said the narrator.

"Last time this shit happened there was something about a civil war and we were trying to make fun of superhero movies, but fuck that plot because it is not relevant anymore." said The Narrator.

"Wait are you saying we cannot not fight for our right for screen time?" said Paulson.

"You seriously wanna fight." said The Narrator.

Suddenly the second tier characters were put in a line, and Sonic had an AK-47 and a revolver.

Sonic began to shoot at the second tier characters.

"To no one's surprise Sonic won." said The Narrator.

"Damn it" said Shadow with bullet wound in his arm.

"Get these guys a doctor." said Sonic.

Doctor Dre then appeared.

"Hey you need to operate." said Sonic.

"Hurry Doc I am not ready to die." said Paulson.

"Hurry Doc it is too scary to die." said Sally.

Doctor Dre tosses his beats at the crew, and they all get magically healed.

"Well now that is behind us we can focus on more important things." said Sonic.

"Like?" said Paulson.

"Like having a cliché prom episode." said Sonic.

"Already?" said Shadow.

The faggoty boys were in the cafeteria talking about Prom.

"Yes Shadow prom is next month." said Tails.

"Dang, which one of these bitches was I with?" asked Shadow.

"Let me check." said Sonic skimming through the Mobius High Sagas on this site.

"It seems like none of them." said Sonic.

"Damn, how could an edgy and deep character like me not be hooked up?" said Shadow.

"I don't know dawg, maybe if you become "an hero" you could get a girl." said Knuckles laughing.

"Shadow I think you need to stop being my rival, and you gotta start being more like me." said Sonic.

"There is no way in hell that is happening." said Shadow.

"See Shadow, this is why you don't get screen time. It is because you are a boring character." said Sonic.

"Well how do I become more interesting?" asked Shadow.

"Well you cannot be taught how to be a wise cracking motherfucker, so that option is out." said Sonic.

"I got it, you can become a rapist like Paulson." said Knuckles.

"You are not helping." said Shadow.

"I know how to make you more interesting, we gotta pair you with someone." said Tails.

"Wait to become more interesting and get a girl, I gotta get a girl?"asked Shadow.

"Oh my gosh, that is genius." said Sonic.

"So tell me who do you want?" asked Sonic.

"Well I always thought Destiney would be fitting pair." said Shadow.

"Hmm, mysterious with mysterious." said Sonic.

"I love it." said Sonic.

"Author make this pairing happen." said Sonic.

"I am not a man of miracles." said the author.

"Looks like I gotta do this own my own." said Shadow.

"Well she is sitting over there." said Knuckles.

Shadow then gets up and begins to walk over.

"Destiney, I was wondering if you would go to Prom with me?" asked Shadow.

"What, sorry I was to busy thinking about how I am going to commit an hero at the prom, so I can go back to my timeline." said Destiney.

Shadow ran back to the guys like a person after they eat Taco Bell.

"What happened?" asked Sonic.

"She is fucking loco." said Shadow.

"Hmm I guess we gotta find someone else." said Sonic.

"Will Shadow ever get a sweetheart from the ground up,will Knuckles stop being a fag, and will Slim ever find his breakfast burrito he lost in TuPac's ass. Find out next time on Mobius High." said the author.


	9. A Deal With Who?

Mobius Café

"Eggman I have called you here to discuss a plan of mine." said Paulson.

"What do you want exactly?" asked Eggman.

"Well I am willing to pay you $100,000 if you can create machine that can mimic Sonic perfectly." said Paulson.

"Wait, how did you get a $100,000?" asked Eggman.

"Well you see I come from a rather rich and douchy family." said Paulson.

"Well if you could provide the funds, then I could come up with something." "I did have an unfinished prototype for a robot that can analyze people's combat skills, but never used it for some damn reason." said Eggman.

"Well here it is." said Paulson pulling out his black suitcase and struggling to open it.

"I seem to be having trouble opening it." said Paulson pulling at the lock.

"You need some help." said Eggman.

"Nah, I knew this was going to happen so I brought another suitcase." said Paulson pulling another suitcase out and actually managed to open it.

"See it is all there." said Paulson.

"Well then, we got a deal." said Eggman grabbing the suitcase.

"You best buy some Coffee before I kick both of your freeloading asses out." said a purple bird type mobian.

"Right, two vannila lattes." said Paulson.

(Insert cutaway here.)

"Sonic, I got your blue ass a gig." said Kanye West.

"Oh yeah where?" asked Sonic.

"At some school called Noko Noko High." said Kanye West.

"My girlfriend Amy used to go there." said Sonic.

"No one was asking." said Kanye.

"What did you say to me?" said Sonic grabbing Kanye by the neck and lifting him up.

"*gasps* Nothing go on." said Kanye as Sonic threw him at some random fucking barrels.

"Is this for the Noko Noko High memorial event?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, so do me a favor and don't play your new song there." said Kanye.

"You are a fool Kanye." said Espio.

"How come?" asked Kanye

"If history has taught us anything, it is that whenever someone is told not to play something they will." said Espio.

"Yeah like when Kurt Cobain played Rape Me on MTV." said Vector.

"I am also in this room." said Charmy.

"I have trust in my boy Sonic." said Kanye as he left the room.

"How long do we have til the concert?" asked Sonic.

"One week." said Charmy.

"That's one week to practice our new song." said Sonic.

"Fuck..." thought Espio.

"Hey Knuckles gonna need you to come and practice. Yeah Subvana and Knuckles together at last." said Sonic.

Sally had asked Tails to meet her in some random forest in the middle of nowhere.

"Well Tails." said Sally.

"Yes." said Tails.

"You recall how Sonic shot me in the previous episode." said Sally on the verge of tears.

"Yeah.." said Tails awkwardly.

"Well, the baby died." said Sally bursting into tears.

"Hmm, what a shame." said Tails.

"You are an asshole." said Sally.

"Thank you." said Tails as he began to walk away.

"I am going to convict Sonic of man slaughter." said Sally.

Tails then turned around, giving Sally a creepy as fuck stare.

"I am sorry Sally, but I cannot allow that to happen." said Tails.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Sally who was scared.

Tails then punched Sally in the face so hard she was knocked out.

"The things I do for Sonic." said Tails.

Tails then grabbed Sally, and threw her in her car.

"Buckle up bitch." said Tails.

Tails then reved up the car's engine, and drove towards the nearby lake.

"Well bitch, hope you can breath underwater." said Tails as he put Sally on the driver's seat and jumped out.

The car then jumped over a ramp shaped rock, and crashed straight into the lake. The car began going lower and lower.

"Hope they have lawyers in fucking hell." said Tails as his put his shades on and walked away.

Sally woke up in the car, and began gasping for air.

"All I want is revenge... on the man... that killed my son." said Sally.

Suddenly Sally was teleported away.

"Where am I?" asked Sally.

Sally looked around she seemed to be in a dark void.

"I am your answer." said an odd loud voice.

"Who are you?" asked Sally.

"Let's just say, that to see me and the place we are in you would have to be dead and once you saw it you could never leave." said the voice.

"I think I catch your drift." said Sally.

"The point is I need you to kill Sonic." said the voice.

"What do you have against Sonic?" asked Sally.

"Let's just say, he has managed to cause more havoc on earth than I ever could." said the voice.

"What do I get out of it?" asked Sally.

"I will revive you and if you kill Sonic, you will get your unborn son back." said the voice.

"How do I know you won't backstab me?" asked Sally.

"Well your other option is death." said the voice.

"Well if I get my son back we have a deal, but how will I kill him?" asked Sally.

"I created this blade that can kill anything it touches." said the voice as the blade dropped to the ground.

"Pick up the blade and kill Sonic or join the screams of the dead you hear around you." said the voice.

"I accept." said Sally picking up the sword.

Sally then woke up on the side of the lake that she drowned in.

"Time to kill a blue motherfucker." said Sally putting on a black cloak that was nearby her and putting on the hood.


	10. Leading to Something Bigger Maybe?

"Hello Vannila." said Tails as he stood outside her house.

"Oh hello Tails, are you here to see Cream?" asked Vannila.

"Yes I am." said Tails.

"Well Cream is at the Station Square Mall with Amy." said Vannila.

"I can wait." said Tails.

Vannila then noticed the IPhone in Tails' hand.

"Which Pokemon is in my backyard?" asked Vannila.

"I don't know, all I see is shaking grass."

"Well, what the hell are we doing here? Let's go catch him." said Vannila.

The two then ran to her backyard.

"Holy Shit! It is a Pikachu!" yelled Vannila.

"Well I already had him, but I can evolve into Raichu." said Tails.

"Well thanks for the tip." said Vannila.

"And thanks for letting me in." said Tails.

Vannila then began to eye the fox.

"Is it just me, or is Tails sexier?" Vannila thought.

Vannila then smiled at the fox boy.

"Well I will be going now." said Tails.

Vannila then snapped out of her gaze.

"Oh right, bye." said Vannila.

Tails then awkwardly walked out.

"Damn that fox has muscle." whispered Vannila.

"I wonder what that was all about." thought Tails as he walked off to school.

(Insert cut here!)

*Knock Knock*

"Who is -?" asked Sonic.

Sally was at his door wearing a black robe, and carrying her new sword, and she had just stabbed the hedgehog. Sally then slid the sword out of Sonic slowly.

"Why Sally?" asked Sonic as he lost tons of blood.

"I have my reasons." said Sally as she smirked.

Sally then began to laugh out loud like a maniac.

"Um Sally, you okay?" asked Cosmo.

Sally snapped out of her day dream she was having during lunch.

"Oh what, yeah I am totally fine." said Sally.

Sally had been gazing at Sonic who was talking to Knuckles.

"Oh, you were just revisiting your old crush on Sonic." said Cosmo.

"Yeah sure." said Sally not really interested in the plant girl at the moment.

"So Knuckles invited me to come with him to Sonic's concert on Saturday, are you gonna go?" asked Cosmo.

"Sure whatever." said Sally as she ran off.

"The nerve of some people." Cosmo thought.

"So Knuckles I heard somebody finally signed you to their label." said Sonic.

"It ain't that big of a deal, it was only AfterMath. They will sign just about any rapper." said Knuckles.

"Well, you should be proud of yourself." said Sonic.

"You are right I guess I should be proud of myself." said Knuckles as his rockhaerd nipples glistened through his tank top do to the ridiculous amount of sunlight.

"Just don't become Dre's bitch, like a certain wigger." said Sonic.

"I'll make Dre my bitch." said Knuckles shaking his fist in the air like an anime character. He thought this made him look cool, but it just made him look fucking retarded.

After School!

"So Cream what are you going to do afterschool?" asked Tails.

"I plan on going home and reading a nice book." said Cream.

"Oh, what book you reading?" asked Tails.

"I don't know yet, but I have wide selection to select from." said Cream.

"Wait Cream, my phone is vibrating!" shouted Tails.

Tails then looked down at his phone.

"Oh, it's just another fucking Pidgey." said Tails frustrated.

"Tails, I see you play Pokemon Go." said Cream.

"Yeah, I mean who isn't playing Pokemon Go." said Tails catching the Pidgey.

Cream began to get a smirk on her face.

"Well, see you later." said the rabbit kissing the fox on the cheek and she walked off swaying her hips side to side.

"I wonder what that was about, and why do I have a boner?" Tails pondered to himself.

Tails' phone began to vibrate.

"There's no time to give a shit. A pidgey is across the street." said Tails safely crossing the street.

Sonic was at White Castle when one of the workers recognized him.

"Holy shit it's Sonic! Dude can I have an autograph?" asked the white furred hedgehog with a red piece of fur that resembled a scar. He had red tipped quils and white Damn Sonic Vans.

"Sure, what is your uninspiring OC name?" asked Sonic.

"The names Leon." said the hedgehog.

"Hey wanna see a cool trick?" asked Leon.

"Sure..." said Sonic.

Leon then caused the water from the restroom to enter his hands and he began to control it.

"Pretty cool huh." said Leon

Sonic had left a note on the floor, he had left during the trick.

The note read, " Dear Leon, Thanks for the support asshole."


	11. The Festival

"Look,If you had,one shot,or one opportunity, to seize everything you ever wanted,in one moment,would you capture it,or just let it slip?" said Sonic

"Sonic what are you talking about?" asked Tails.

"Look if I say a bunch of deep shit, then it makes this story seem smarter."said Sonic.

"Oh, but didn't you just steal that from Eminem?" asked Tails.

"Tails, shut the fuck up before I beat you honkey ass." said Sonic as he gave Tails a punch.

"Alright, hey Sonic how did you get that mark on your chest?" asked Tails.

"Tails stop asking so many exposition questions. If the audience wants to know how I got this curse mark they can read the finale part of Saga 2." said Sonic punching Tails in the nuts.

"Sonic you bitch..." whispered Tails as he flinched in pain.

"Sonic, the show is almost going to begin." said Espio.

"Alright, what song are we going to open with?" asked Sonic.

"How about we open with our cover of " The Man Who Sold The World" I think it might get the crowd hyped. Plus it will make us seem like Nirvana." said Espio.

"Alright then. Charmy get our money vests." said Sonic.

Tails decided to crawl out of the room and see what Cream was up to "Hey Cream!" said Tails.

"So is Sonic ready for his show?" asked Cream.

"Yeah I guess." said Tails.

"Hey Cream, when did Sonic get that mark on his chest?" asked Tails.

Sonic then rushed into Tails.

"What did I say Tails?" said Sonic.

"Oh hi Cream." said Sonic wearing his money jacket and nothing else.

His blue dick began to pulsate to the beat of the passing wind.

Cream then covered her eyes and Sonic ran back stage.

"That was weird as hell." said Tails getting back up.

"Hey Tails, you wanna go see some of the booths at this festival?" asked Cream.

"It is kind of fucked up for this town to make profit off of the Noko Noko High shooting." said Tails.

"Yeah, at least our town never did this." said Cream.

"Sure let's go look at some booths." said Tails.

The two walked towards the booths.

As they walked by, they noticed there was a boy wearing a green cap, a girl wearing a orange dress, and some other girl wearing a pink dress. They were sitting around the fountain protesting the festival. They were holding up posters with a picture of a boy with a red cap. The posters read "Your hero (my brother, friend, and boyfriend) would not want this." Some other posters read,"Never Forget!" Some people gathered around and joined the protest.

"Tails there seems to be something going on over there." said Cream.

"That is called a cameo Cream, you will understand when you are older." said Tails.

Tails and Cream went to many booths and played a bunch of overpriced games and buying overpriced food.

The concert had begun.

Sonic and his band decided to play "The Man Who Sold The World " without amps just so they could one up Nirvana.

During the middle of the song they all decided to throw off their money vests and began to play their hit single "Date Rape."

People began to wave lighters in the air to the beat. Others began to dance like fucking retards.

Backstage...

"It is good thing I was able to get in here easily." thought Sally.

"Sonic really needs to get some security." said Sally out loud.

Sally was wearing her edgy black cloak and had the death blade that was given to her by who she assumed to be the Devil himself. Her plan was simple run up and stab Sonic.

"It will all be worth it." Sally thought.

Sonic and Knuckles were currently performing their new song.

Yo Knuckles...you ready for this bitch? (YEAH YEAH)

Well here goes...

Paulson my boy, this one's for you

You took a shot at me now I'm taking out your crew

I ain't afraid of no metrosexual bitches

Stick a cap in yall and throw you in ditches

(Yo Sally, I hear you sleep around more than Eazy E)

(Got raped by the homie P)

$ Bet she liked it!)

HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!

I'm gonna take your bitch ass and hang it from a tree!

And yo Mario, I hear you got shot in the head

You a badass? Then tell me why you're dead

Noko noko the type of school that's loco

In class it's like Jimmy shouting "Teacher teacher I'm all out of lead!"

(Well here you go Jimmy, (bang) take a bullet to the head!)

So if you fuck with me, you better be ready to drop me

Put a bullet in my head and make sure I stay dead *make sure to stomp me*

Cuz I'm crazy as fuck when I get high

So I take 7 kids from Noko Noko high

Stand them all in a line

Add an ak-47, a revolver, a nine

A Mack-11 and it oughta solve this problem of mine

A whole school of pansies shot up all at one time

Yeah, cuz I'm serious

Maybe, a little delirious

Just me, fast and furious

Yeah, cuz I'm serious

Maybe, a little delirious

Just me, fast and furious

Never forgetti, mom's spaghetti, bitches!

A bunch of fireworks shot up in the air.

The crowd applauded Sonic for the amazing performance.

"Hmm, they don't seem to care that we dissed their hero." said Knuckles.

"Bring in the double." said Sonic speaking into his headset.

"This is what I think of your "hero." said Sonic.

The tech crew then brought up a man dressed up as Mario.

Sonic then pulled out his Mack-11 and shot the Man in the back.

Suddenly the whole got really pissed off.

"What the hell man!" said a man in the audience.

"Stop triggering me." said a woman.

"Lynch the red echidna." said an old fox.

"What the hell." said Knuckles.

During this commotion, Sally ran up behind Sonic.

"This is for my child!" shouted Sally.

Sonic then turned around and was stabbed right in the stomach.

"Holy shit!" shouted Knuckles.

The whole crowd was shocked.

Sally began to laugh like a maniac.

"I can't believe it was that easy." said Sally still laughing like a fucking maniac.

"Sally why..?" asked Sonic before blacking out.

Sally then spat in Sonic's face and ran off. Knuckles chased after her and Tails called the ambulance. Sonic was carried off to the hospital and he was declared dead that same night.

The end?

The curtain closes and the audience throws roses at the stage.


	12. The Darkness

Somewhere in the Center of Station Square.

Amy's body goes flying right by Tails' face.

"Damn it Paulson, why did you have to fight us now of all times?" asked Tails.

"I am going to ask one more fucking time, where is Sonic." said Paulson.

"We already told you... he is dead." said Tails hesitating a bit on those last words.

"That is not possible, the only person that could kill him would be me." said Paulson as he began to load another explosive bullet into his pistol.

"That is where you are wrong, I **killed** him!" shouted a figure wearing a black robe.

"Sally is that you, did you come back for seconds." said Paulson as he fired a explosive round towards her direction.

Sally jumped out of the way, and landed right in front of Paulson.

Paulson then took a look at Sally's face and noticed something off. Half of Sally's face looked pitch black. Paulson was unable to see half her face which seemed odd. Not just that, but her aura seemed to have a strangely dark energy around it.

Sally then charged at Paulson with the fabled sword that killed Sonic.

Paulson swiftly dodged the attack, and pointed an explosive round at her face. Sally went flying back into a building.

"It does not matter how much power you may have, I am still am a much better fighter." said Paulson.

"Tails, do you read me?" asked a voice emitting from his earpiece.

"Yes..." said Tails hiding behind one of the buildings

"We are going to send in back up." said The Voice.

"Do you think you can send a helicopter to get Amy out of here?" asked Tails

"Sorry, it will be to risky, but we can send one of your medic bots." said the voice.

"Alright then." said Tails.

A helicopter flew above Tails, and Shadow jumped out of it carrying a medic bot.

"Alright Tails, what is the status?" asked Shadow.

"Well, the target is currently fighting Sally Acorn. Sally Acorn could prove to be a potential threat." said Tails

"Then it would probably be best if I take them both out." said Shadow loading his AK-47.

"While you do that I will take my useless yellow ass to Amy and use the medic bot on her." said Tails as he ran off holding the medic bot.

Sally had spent the last 5 minutes having an intense stare off with Paulson.

"Why is he not dying by my stare?" thought Sally.

Paulson then shot another explosive round at Sally. Sally, not expecting the round was hit again.

"This is starting to bore me." said Paulson.

"I mean how did you even kill Sonic? asked Paulson walking up to the knocked down Sally Acorn who had many cuts and scraps all over her body.

"That is because she didn't, but I did." said a voice emitting from Sally's sword.

"What, a talking sword?" asked Paulson.

Sally then swiftly got up, and charged at Paulson with her sword pointed straight at his heart.

* Beep Beep*

Tails' alarm clock rang on the side of his bed.

"Another shitty day." said Tails out loud.

It has been 2 days since Sonic died. The police were currently after Sally Acorn, but it they were unable to find her. It was like she vanished like a shadow. The entire group felt very lost now that their hero/leader was gone. Tails originally planned on finding the Chaos Emeralds to revive Sonic, but the Swagkai told them since Sonic died the Chaos Emeralds will vanish.

"Without Sonic, I don't have any purpose." Tails thought.

"Sonic would always do some crazy shit that would make everyone's lives interesting, but everything was just so boring now. The worst part is that bitch Sally is going to get away with the murder. Nobody knows where she is. I guess that dream I had was my desire for things to go back to their absurd nature." Tails thought.

Tails looked at the desk in his room.

"At the very least, I remembered I had that creation skill I never used. Maybe I could use one of these objects to get my revenge on Sally." Tails thought to himself as he held up a medic bot.

*Sally's hiding place*

"You did well Sally." said the sword still clutched in her right arm.

"Well, that fucker deserved to die. Now you have to hold up your end of the deal. " said Sally.

"Yeah, about that...I lied" said the voice in sword laughing.

"Wait, what?" asked Sally with a shocked expression.

"Don't be so shocked my dear, did you really think that a mythical evil spirit would keep his promise?" stated the voice in the sword still laughing.

The sword began to emit a dark aura, and started to violently shake.

"What are you doing?" asked Sally still in shock.

"Simple I need a new host. Now that Sonic is dead, I can destroy the defenders of Mobius ." said the voice in the sword in a menacing voice.

The sword then began to create a dark black vine that began to consume Sally's right side of her body.

"Please stop!" screamed Sally.

"Sorry, but I already got my revenge on Sonic. Now I got wipe out everybody who remembers him, so that he will be forgotten forever." said the voice in the sword.

"I am sorry everyone." Sally thought.

"How funny, you wanna repent for what you did." chuckled the voice in the sword.

At that moment, Sally's right side of her body was consumed. This made half of her body pitch black.

"Now it is time to wait for my chance to strike." said Sally in a menacing voice.

*Cream's house*

Tails began to knock on the door to Cream's house.

"Oh, hello Tails. I heard about what happened." said Vannila trying not to hurt the clearly fragile fox boy.

"Is Cream here?" asked The fox.

The fox's voice seemed to have a lot of sorrow in despair within it.

"Yes, she is how about you come on in, it is rather cold outside." said Vannila.

"I would like that." said Tails as he walked into the door.

Tails walked down the familiar hall leading to the younger rabbit's room. Tails knocked on the door of her room.

"Who is it?" asked the young rabbit inside.

"It is Tails." said the yellow fox boy.

The door began to open as the rabbit stood at the door frame.

Cream was wearing her typical orange attire.

"Hey Tails." said the young rabbit trying to remain cheerful.

"Hello." said Tails with a rather dull voice.

Tails had a look of depression mixed with a look of not giving a single shit.(Whatever that means.)

"You don't look so well." said the rabbit with a hint of concern in her voice.

"You wanna go do something." said Tails.

"Like what?" asked Cream.

"I really wanna show you something." said Tails.

"Alright then." said Cream.

"Mom, I am going to go out with Tails for a bit." said Cream.

"Alright then, just be back at a reasonable time and take a coat." said Vanilla.

Tails and Cream both walked out the door.


	13. Reality!

The trail the two lovers walked along seemed so gloomy. There seemed to be no light within the dark, menacing, and cloudy sky. It was as if the Earth itself was mourning over the death of the blue hedgehog the yellow fox cared so much about.

"So Tails, what is that you wanna show me?" said the cream colored rabbit.

Tails began to snap back to reality. (Oh there goes gravity!)

"Oh yeah. I wanted to show you something I made in my workshop." said Tails.

Tails and Cream both entered the foxes home.

"Hey Tails, where are your parents?" asked Cream.

"Oh, I am not sure. I think they said something about going to Rio." said Tails shrugging it off.

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?" asked the rabbit curiously.

The fox then slammed a red button on his wall. This caused the rabbit to jump back and clumsily fell to the floor. I secret door began to open revealing many crazy gadgets.

"Are you alright?" asked the fox as he held out his hand to his lover.

"Yeah, I just fell." said Cream grabbing his hand and began to get up.

Cream began to look around in amazement.

"What is all this?" asked Cream.

"Well, do you remember how back in Saga 1 and three fourths I got those powers to build anything, but never used them?"

"I vaguely remember that."

"Well I decided to use them for once,and I made all of these gadgets you see." said Tails.

Cream once again began to look at all the gadgets.

"Will we be able to use these?" asked Cream excited

"After I put some final touches on them." said Tails.

The rabbit began to flash the fox boy a calm smile.

"Maybe I will be OK...without...him..." whispered Tails.

Paulson's house that morning

Paulson got up and put on his douchey white leather jacket, his black pants, black leather gloves, his Gucci flip-flops, and his signature douche shades. Paulson then looked his mirror that every badass has and did a really generic cool guy poses (You know the one), and then began to do an airhump.

"With Sonic dead, I decided I gotta change my trolling efforts, but the question is...who?" Paulson thought to himself as he began to pump some iron.

Paulson then kissed his raging biceps.

"Yeah, the ladies love an asshole like me." Paulson said to himself.

Paulson then began to flex his muscle a bit more, got his portable protein drink, and began to skate out his door using his super badass green hoverboard.(We aren't talking about those shitty ones IRL that catch on fire, we are talking about an actual hover board!)

As Paulson began to skate through town, that one song from Tony Hawk's Boom Boom Sobotage began to play in the background. (Did I mention that Paulson is wearing a VR headset as he is skateboarding?)

As Paulson began to ride around looking fly as fuck, he began to hear to a certain fox boy began to cry.

"He sure looks miserable" said Paulson.

"Sonic might be gone, but at least I still have Cream" said Tails as he began to cry.

"I know, I will troll him next."said Paulson as he put his VR headset back on and began to skate away at top speed nearly hitting Tails. The fox boy was to depressed to notice.

Paulson's Home Present Time

After Paulson got back from the store to buy his milk,(And after pumping his dick milk into a few hoes...did I mention Paulson is a bad ass.) Paulson began to devise a plan to troll Tails.

"Hmm, let's see what 4Chan might suggest." Paulson began to think to himself.

"This seems interesting, some book titled the "Book of Forbidden Knowledge " reading this book may cause it's reader to go insane. The book is banned in many areas, but strangely not Mobius...time to order it." Paulson thought to himself as he began to grin and contacted the person who was selling it.

The person sent Paulson a link to the DeepWeb and after stealing his Grandma's credit card from her retirement home,(That bitch didn't need it.) he ordered the book and began to laugh and repeatedly flexed his muscles.

A loud beeping noise began to emit from Paulson's speakers and red flashing text apeared on his screen.

"LOL we stole your credit card." the text read.

"Whatever, it wasn't mine anyways." said Paulson putting on his shades to hide his tears.


	14. (What's The Story) Blue Glory?

"Hmm, I can't believe that damn hedgehog died," said Shadow to himself standing on a rock looking at the sunset.

This rock was located outside the school, and Shadow sat here when he wanted to be an edgelord.

"Shadow..."

"What the hell was that?" said Shadow.

"Shadow... can you hear me?" asked the voice.

In front of Shadow there was a glowing ball of light.

"Come on Shadow follow me," said the orb.

"Wait a second, that voice sounds familiar," said Shadow.

The orb then zipped off.

"I guess I should follow that shiny orb of light."

Unknown to Shadow a pair of eyes were watching him from the trees above.

"Hmm, I wonder what that punk Shadow is up to," said Destiney.

Destiney then began to stare at his voluptuous ass.

"Maybe if I watch over him. He will give me a piece of that," said Destiney licking her hedgehog lips and her panties began to get soak.

Shadow then stopped.

sniff*

"I think I smell pussy and I am not talking about Tails," said Shadow winking at the now non existent audience because I never update.

Some of the juices fell on Shadow, and Shadow looked up above.

"Hey Destiney, I can recognize the smell of your taint," said Shadow as the author began to cringe.

"Oh hey Shadow," said Destiney giggling like a school girl and blushing a harsh shade of red.

"Whatever Destiney, what do you want?"

"Oh nothing," said Destiney looking at Shadow with fuck me eyes.

"So Shadow how about you and I hide the needle in the haystack," said Destiney rubbing one of Shadow's nipples through his shirt.

"I don't have time for your bullshit," said Shadow as he ran off towards the orb.

"Wait Shadow senpai come back!"

After losing her gimmick of being stupidly mysterious, Destiney became a cliche anime fan girl.

"Where's that damn blue orb?" asked Shadow to himself.

"Hello Shadow, I don't think we met," said Knuckles.

"I don't have time to deal with your bullshit Knuckles," said Shadow pushing Knuckles out of the way.

Knuckles then charged his fist at Shadow, but was stopped. Shadow saw a random hand appear in front of him holding Knuckles.

"I wonder what that is about. No time to think about it now. That'll probably come up like two sagas from now," thought Shadow as he walked off.

"Shadow..."

"There's that voice again," said Shadow running towards the voice.

Shadow then saw the blue orb stop in front of an open field. Shadow being the edgelord that he is pulled out his handgun, and began to shoot at the blue orb. The blue orb quickly dodged his bullets.

"Hey asshole! Stop shooting at me!" Shouted the orb in a voice that sounded kind of like that blue fellow. You know the one.

"That voice sounds familiar, but it can't be. Sonic is dead," said Shadow.

"And yet here I am,"

"Why are you a blue ball of energy?"

"Simple you remember when Sally killed me."

As seen in the previous chapter:

"Sonic was heading on stage, and he was about to perform the show that would change his carrer. Little did he know someone would fuck everything up. A jealous and corrupted Sally Acorn decided to turn to the dark side, and killed our beloved hero," said a random voice in the sky.

"Ummm thanks for the recap," said Shadow slightly weirded out.

"Anyway right when I died, I realesed all my Chaos Energy, and sent it to you," said Sonic.

"Why? I'd ask how but I know you pulled this like most things out of your ass." Said Shadow.

"I used a **basic** astral projection technique, so you can help me get my body back," explained Sonic.

"Now why would I do that?"

"What do you mean, you are on my side, aren't you Shadow?"

"Well I am not on the Shadow's side, but that doesn't mean I work for you." said Shadow approaching Sonic.

"Why are you getting close Shadow?" asked Sonic.

"You say you are pure Chaos Energy correct."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well how about I give you a new home!" shouted Shadow as he crushed and absorbed the Chaos Energy into his body.

"Now I can defeat that Shadow Sonic and be the hero."

"Wow that is rather kind of you." said a voice in Shadow's head.

"No, this can't be."

"Thanks for the new home Shadow. It sure is comfy in here." said Sonic laughing.

"God damn it!"

Suddenly a light from the sky flashed on Shadow.

"Sonic, Shadow, we need to discuss something," said a voice in the sky.

"Swag Kai is that you." said Sonic who the Swag Kai could here because of his mind reading ability.

"Swag is so old Sonic. Call me Chaos Kai."

The beam of light began to carry Shadow up into the sky. The two were now heading to realm of the Chaos Kai.

"Wait for me Shadow Senpai!" shouted Destiney as he jumped into the beam of light.

"Damn..." whispered Shadow in a as he whiffed the sensual air around him.

"I am surrounded by idiots."


	15. Repetition

"Shadow wake up Shadow," said a voice.

Shadow then opened his crusty as fuck eyes.

"Come on Shadow. You ended up passing out like a little bitch when we got here." said Destiney holding out her hand.

Shadow rejected her hand and stood up.

"I'll pass on the whole grabbing your hand bullshit. I know where that hand has been," said Shadow.

Destiney pouted at the edgelord.

"Shadow the Hedgehog I have summoned you here to teach you a new chaos art," said Chaos Kai.

"This art better be impressive," said Shadow.

"This Chaos Art will give you the ability to boost."

"Boosting? I am a classicist and I can not except the basic change," said an angered Shadow.

"But Shadow, isn't boosting a logical advancement of the Gotta go fast mentality of the original games?" asked Sonic AKA the voice in Shadow's head.

"No, but this is," said Shadow as he pulled out a machine gun and began to shoot into the air.

"But when was Sonic ever an action game?" asked Sonic.

"Fuck you!" shouted Shadow as he pointed the gun at his own head.

"Shadow, calm down man," said Chaos Kai.

"I refuse to learn the boost."

"Come on Shadow. I bet boosting will be fun," said Destiney.

"Screw you slut. I'm gonna do this my way," said Shadow as he used Chaos Control.

"During the middle of the Chaos Control, Destiney glomped Shadow. This caused both of them to leave Chaos Kai's home," said a voice in the sky.

"God damn it!"

The Land of the Damned

Shadow and the gang find themselves in a nightmarish land.

"This land sure looks like a nightmare," said Destiney holding onto Shadow.

Shadow then pushed her off.

"Don't touch me. I'm gay."

A group of demonic creatures surrounded Shadow and Destiney. They had big razor sharp teeth, red skin, soul piercing eyes, and most impressive a 12 inch penis. The bloody thing just flapped about. It also had an intemidatingly large pulsating vein You could probably kill a small child with that piece of red meat.

"Shadow the Hedgehog welcome to my realm," said a voice above.

Shadow then noticed that there was no sky in this realm. It was almost like they were in a cave. The cave had a lot of monitors, and all the monitors displayed the now corrupted Sally Acorn on all of them.

"Wait this doesn't seem right. There is no way Sally was the one behind all this," said Destiney.

"Ah Destiney I see you are here also. Still trying to dick ride your way to popularity," said Sally laughing.

Shadow then bursted out laughing.

"I got to admit that was a good one. It's a damn shame I have to kill you Sally. You seem more interesting now."

"Sorry Shadow but there is no way you can beat me."

"Watch this!"

Shadow then pulled out his machine guns and managed to headshot all the demons with such grace it caused Destiney to get a little wet.

"My that sure is impressive Shadow." said Sally.

"You're damn right it is." said Shadow.

"It's a shame that you will never be able to find me," said Sally.

All the screens then turned off.

"I'll search every nook and cranny." said Shadow.

Shadow then began to run, but tripped over a pebble and began to bleed out.

"If only you learned how to boost Shadow..." said Destiney wearing a Grimm reaper robe.

"Shadow wake up," said Destiney.

"What happened?" asked Shadow.

"You had a bitch fit about boosting and then tripped over a pebble," said Destiney.

"Wait so that was a dream?"

"Yes."

"Well I changed my mind." said Shadow

"Chaos Kai, teach me how to boost."

"With pleasure."

Back with Tails and Cream.

"Man I sure do miss Sonic," said Tails.

"Yeah it sure would be major cop out if the author revived him somehow. Especially if it happened after a long hiatus," said Cream laughing.

"Yeah like the author would be that dumb."

It was at that moment, Tails and Cream set off a terrible red flag.

Knuckles was walking about with his Chaos Emerald tracker.

"Hey Knuckles, what are you doing?" asked Cream.

"I'm trying to find the Chaos Emeralds to revive Sonic," said Knuckles.

"The Chaos Emeralds don't exist without Sonic remember," said Tails sadly.

"Then why am I getting reading. Also explain how I have this," said Knuckles as he pulled the red Chaos Emerald out of his ass.

"How?" asked Cream.

"Is it possible that Sonic is still alive?" asked Knuckles.

"He has to be. Knuckles we need to find the Chaos Emeralds to wish him back here," said Tails.

"Couldn't we try to find him?" asked Cream.

"That might be tricky. Seeing as Sonic is a superstar, if he was alive he would be noticed," said Knuckles.

"Especially after all that commotion he caused at that concert." said Cream.

"Hey Knuckles how come your image came out unharmed?" asked Tails.

"I am an Echidna. People expect this from my kind," said Knuckles proudly.

"It's possible Sonic did not respawn on Earth." said Cream.

"Whatever the case may be, the Chaos Emeralds are our safest option." said Tails.

"Then I guess this means we are going on a road trip." said Knuckles.

The three then began to chant roadtrip like fucking retards.

"A roadtrip would not be complete without a fourth person," said Knuckles.

"Well who should we take?" asked Tails.

"I don't know." said Knuckles.

"How about Amy?" asked Cream.

"You know it is kind of odd that the author never wrote a chapter about Amy after Sonic's death," said Tails.

"Does it really matter? Everyone, espicially the women, are one dimensional characters in this story," said Knuckles chuckling like a motherfucker.

"True!" said Cream fist bumping Knuckles.

"Well then it is official. We are going on roadtrip. Cream you can tell Amy the good news," said Tails.


	16. Revival

A loud banging noise could be heard from outside Amy's room. Following her mother's orders, she hides in the comfort of her room while holding tightly to her beloved blue stuffed hedgehog. Amy's father had lost control once again and was beating his wife. This was the third time this month.

Smack*

The seven year old pink hedgehog began to hold on to her blue stuffed hedgehog even tighter. Multiple tear drops falling from her eyes.

"Mr.NeedleMouse I sure wish somebody could help us," said Amy.

The stuffed Blue Hedgehog just gazed back with it's stitched on smile.

"Well I'm sure you would save us if you could," whispered Amy as tears kept rolling down her eyes.

Smack*

"I wish I could smile just like you Mr.NeedleMouse," said Amy in an attempt to ignore what was going on outside her room.

Mr.NeedleMouse did the only thing he could do and stared back with his stitched on smile.

"You are so brave Mr.NeedleMouse."

"Being able to smile at a time like this."

Amy began to stroke Mr.NeedleMouse's quills.

"I want to be brave just like you," said Amy as she forced a smile on her face.

"Hey Amy." said Cream waving her hand in front of her face.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Tails was currently driving.

"Oh sorry guys. I was having a flashback to my tragic back story." said Amy.

"Hmm a back story...must be nice having one of those." said Cream.

Chaos Kai's Dimension...or realm...I don't fucking know.

"Alright Shadow that was a great training montage." said Chaos Kai

"Wait but we haven't even done any training." said Shadow.

Chaos Kai then put his finger up to Shadow's lips and began shushing the black hedgehog.

"The audience does not need to know that." said Chaos Kai whispering into Shadow's eardrum and then began to akwardly lick his ear hole.

"One day you will be mine Shadow." whispered Chaos Kai.

Shadow then felt a swell of Chaos Energy and let it all go. Suddenly Shadow boosted away from Chaos Kai wanting to avoid this awful situation.

"Get away from me. Stranger Danger!" shouted Shadow as he was boosting surrounded by red aura.

"Woah!!!" said Sonic in Shadow's head.

"Wait a second. I'm boosting." said Shadow.

"Oh I get it, you knew if you acted like a pervy weirdo Shadow's fight or flight response would kick in." said Destiney.

"Haha right...totally that is what I was doing," said Chaos Kai trying to cover his tracks.

Shadow then boosted straight into Chaos Kai's house breaking down one of his walls.

"Come on Shadow-kun you have to be more careful." said Chaos Kai shaking his head.

As the dust cleared, Shadow found himself face to face with Chaos Kai's Shadow the Hedgehog shrine.

Shadow then gave Chaos Kai a WTF stare.

"What...that can be anyone's Shadow The Hedgehog shrine." said Chaos Kai with an extremely red face.

"It's official I don't need you anymore." said Shadow boosting towards Chaos Kai.

"Chaos Spear!!!" shouted Shadow as he made said object appear in his hand.

The Chaos Kai began to tear up like a little bitch.

"Please Shadow-kun. Don't kill me." said Chaos Kai begging for his life.

Shadow then held out the Chaos Spear. This motion combined with his speed made it rather easy for the Chaos Spear to pierce right through Chaos Kai's heart.

"...Shadow..." Chaos Kai gasped with his last breath.

"Die just like the real life career of that irrelevant pop star you actually are." said Shadow like a total edgelord.

Chaos Kai then proceeded to do just that.

"Oh my god Shadow-senpai. That unnecessary violence is such a turn on." said Destiney as she embraced and literally began to hump Shadow.

"Don't make me kill you bitch!" shouted Shadow as he pushed Destiney off of him.

"Shadow. You fucking genius how are we going to get to that other world now." said Sonic.

Suddenly a portal appeared right next to Chaos Kai's body.

"Hmm well isn't that some great plot convenience." said Shadow as he started walking towards the portal.

"Shadow-senpai that does not look safe..." said Destiney getting in front of Shadow. That was all she could say before Shadow kicked her into the portal.

"Damn she is so annoying." said Shadow.

"It was totally worth hitting it though." said Sonic inside of Shadow's head.

"Nice." said Shadow.

"Shadow come in here the time for our battle begins now." said a demonic voice from inside the portal.

"Bitch I'll do what I want." said Shadow crossing his arms.

Akward silence

"You wanna jump in now." said the voice.

"Sure I guess." said Shadow finally jumping into the portal.

Roadtrip

"So Tails you got any motherfucking idea where we are going?" asked Knuckles.

"Nope." said Tails.

"What do you mean nope?" asked Knuckles.

"Well maybe if your bitch ass stared at the chaos radar for like 2 minutes, I would have a better idea of where to go." said Tails.

"Expecting me to do all the work. That's such a fox thing isn't it. Just because your ancestors used to own my ancestors does not mean you can tell me what to do!" shouted Knuckles.

"Come on Knuckles. Do you really have to make this a species thing?" asked Tails.

"What are you two arguing about?" asked Amy as she awoke from her slumber.

"We are talking about how Tails is a specist." said Knuckles.

"I mean why didn't you ask Amy or Cream to stay up with you."

"I was just trying to be a gentleman."

"Gentleman my ass. You just wanted me to suffer."

"Look Knuckles we can trade spots if you want." said Amy.

"Amy just stay out of this." said Cream waking up as well.

"I just want you to admit that you think of me as inferior because I am echidna." said Knuckles.

"Well I don't think your inferior for any reason like that. Just for other reasons." said Tails.

"See that's what you tell yourself, but we both know the truth." said Knuckles.

Suddenly the Chaos Radar began to go crazy.

"And another thing,Why did you get to drive? Do you think my species sucks at driving?" asked Knuckles.

"It's my car. I just wanted to drive it." said Tails.

"Um...guys. What's that?" asked Cream pointing ahead.

A mysterious black portal appeared before them.

"Ah all you second stringers...I guess I need to take you guy's out eventually. The time has come for our battle." said a demonic voice that sounded like Sally.

"It's time to save Sonic!" said Tails reving up his car.

"It's time to get revenge." said Amy.

"It's time to save the man my boyfriend loves more than me." said Cream.

"It's time to prove Tails has a species biased." thought Knuckles.

"Tails would you date a female echidna?" asked Knuckles.

"No because I am in a happy relationship with Cream."

"See this fox clearly has a bias."

"Knuckles." said the demonic voice.

"Yeah"

"Just shut up." said the demonic voice.

Knuckles then had a WTF stare on his face.

"Thank you demonic voice." said everyone else in the car besides Knuckles.

"It's time to kill this demon because it clearly has a species bias." said Knuckles with the look of a cold motherfucker.

Tails finally drove the car into the portal.

"It isn't the chaos emeralds, but it's better than finding nothing." thought Tails.


End file.
